


【SA】一夜情

by 03_07



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03_07/pseuds/03_07
Summary: 已经是十二月，呼吸间，可以看到白气，相叶紧了紧自己的围巾，把手缩进口袋里，阔步向地下车库的方向走去。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	【SA】一夜情

-

已经是十二月，呼吸间，可以看到白气，相叶紧了紧自己的围巾，把手缩进口袋里，阔步向地下车库的方向走去。

在不断前行的人流中，那个身影显得格外的惹眼。看起来不超过二十岁，染着一头金发，身上只有一件薄薄的衬衫，打着抖，来往的行人，谁也没有多看他一眼。相叶一贯不喜欢多管闲事，却在那个人望过来的时候，定住了脚步。

生生遏住了前行的步伐，向他走了过去。

冷吗?对方犹豫着点了点头

相叶取下围巾，裹在青年的脖子上，他没有拒绝，始终盯着相叶，那是一双很漂亮的桃花眼，又带有这个年纪特有的锐气，中和在一起，形成了一种很独特的感觉，是相叶喜欢的type。

只是裹着围巾，似乎还是太冷了，他还在发抖，相叶开口，要不要，跟我回家。说完自己又愣住了，对于一个初次见面的人来说，自己这样突然的邀约，实在是过于唐突，忍不住想要解释，我没有其他的意思，只是看你——

好啊，那双漂亮的眼眸眯了起来，稍微露出一点门牙，原本像刀一样的少年锋芒，被笑容包裹住，还带有一点可爱的感觉。

这下倒是相叶愣住了，对方估计在外面冻的时间有点久了，身体一直在小幅度的抖着，相叶想着，也没有几步，干脆把大衣脱下来，披到对方身上，青年也没有推脱，任由相叶为他做好一切，然后亦步亦趋的跟在相叶身后，去了地下车库。

-

进入车里，相叶首先把暖气打开，过了一会儿才缓和过来，相叶侧身：有稍微好一点吗?

相叶虽然很瘦，身量在日本人当中，也算是比较高的了，青年和相叶身量还是有一定的差距，大衣披在身上大了很多，相叶看到对方缩在大衣里，显得有点滑稽，忍不住笑了起来，哪里还有刚才小狮子的感觉，分明是一只奶猫。

你笑什么?对方不客气的指出来。

抱歉抱歉，相叶不走心的道歉，因为觉得你有点可爱。

对方也咧着嘴笑了起来，稍微凑近了一点，怎么，喜欢可爱系?语气里带着一丝挑逗。

相叶忍不住红了脸，我这是被年下给调戏了?

还不知道你叫什么呢，先自我介绍一下，相叶雅纪，转移了话题。

樱井，樱井翔，对方挑了挑眉，手有力的握了上来。

那，樱井君，我们现在回家?

好啊，对方重新坐了回去，扣紧了安全带，安安分分的模样。

相叶从毕业进入社会也有五六年的时间，工作努力，又很有想法，升了几次职，姑且算是有一份体面的工作，所以带樱井去他的公寓的时候，对方冲着他吹了一声口哨。很不错嘛，相叶猜想，他应该是这个意思。

-

进了房间的时候，相叶刚关上门，樱井就扑了上来，对方来势汹汹，吻得又急又深，一副要吃了他的架势。

等等，相叶推开了对方。

不想?

不是，相叶很诚实，你成年了吗?我可不想犯罪。

对方扯了扯嘴角，相叶君可真是想的周全。放心好了，我刚过完二十岁生日，safe~

话音刚落，又准备吻上来，又一次被相叶推开。怎么了?连续被打断，难免带了点不耐烦的语气。

去洗澡，你刚刚在外面这么冷，身体都是僵着的。相叶凑到他耳边，轻轻地笑了一声，不利于h

樱井这下子也红了脸，相叶递给他的居家服和新拆的内[河蟹]裤，说着，衣服凑合一下穿我的吧。

等一下不是还是要脱?还需要穿?樱井挑眉。

那你出门怎么办?相叶也一副好整以暇的样子。

我以为你打算豢养我?樱井也不落下风。

你乐意?相叶这下子真是惊到了。

相叶桑的话，也不是不行，樱井摸了摸下巴。

啧，真是一个丝毫不肯示弱的男人。嗯，相叶懒得再和对方纠缠下去，把人推进浴室里，自己也走进另外一个小浴室洗浴。

-

等人再次出来的时候，相叶忍不住在心里吹了一个口哨，人间精品。

樱井下身只裹了一件浴巾就出来了，他不像看起来那么纤瘦，胳膊上有着匀称的肌肉，腹肌的形状也很分明，又因为年轻，带着一点少年人的纤细，又不会过于壮实。视线回到脸上，金色的头发，如今服帖的放了下来，看起来软软的，樱井本身就很白，洗完澡之后，皮肤看起来更加细嫩，嘴唇带着好看的红，肉乎乎的，很好亲的样子。

嗯，刚刚也证实过，体验不错。

大概是相叶打量的眼神过于明目张胆，樱井出声：看够了，还满意吗?

相叶没有回答，放下了正在擦拭头发的毛巾，勾了对方的脖子，吻了上去。

很快就被樱井夺回了主动权，亲了个结实。唔，吻技不错，相叶被亲的晕晕乎乎的时候想。

相叶被推到床上，衣服被扒开的时候，又一次反应过来，——不对，等等，我怎么会是下面那个。

你你你，等一下，相叶叫停，樱井没有理会他的挣扎，手一路在他身上点火，轻挑慢捻的撩拨他的欲[河蟹]望，相叶被弄的很舒服，忍不住发出声音。

算了，别挣扎了，舒服就对了，是男人，就应该可o可1。

-

相叶是被二宫的电话给吵醒的，对面小尖嗓的怒气隔着电波也能感知到，相叶把手机放远了一些，相叶氏，你看看现在几点了，工作不想要了是不是，给你十五分钟，快点收拾收拾来公司。

牙白，相叶一个骨碌起身，已经九点了，稍微动动浑身酸疼，樱井什么时候离开的都不知道，果然年纪大了，不能这么折腾啊。

今天又一个很重要的合约，是相叶和二宫一起接手的，自己怎么能够让对方等呢。

起来快速的冲个澡，换了一身西装，简单的打理了一下头发，出了门。

十五分钟自然是没有赶到，不过好歹是踩着安全线到达公司，一进办公室，就被拍了头。

相叶雅纪，你真是出息了，让我等你这么久。

哈哈，nino我这不是没有迟到吗?二宫翻了个白眼，需要准备的资料，都带好了吧。

当然，相叶点点头。

该怎么说，怎么做，不需要我教你吧。

——什么?

对不起，相叶氏，二宫双手合十，我接下来，立刻马上，就要出差，所以临时决定，这个企划案交给你一个人全权负责。对了，下午还有一个新人过来，你给安排一下啊。

啊——可恶的二宫和也，不就是仗着我无法拒绝你!

-

相叶的部长自然不是白混的，对方虽然难缠，相叶也不至于应对不来，就是稍微花费了一些时间。

双方纠缠的的时间是长了一点，倒是好歹是最后达成了共识，相叶心累。

再次回到公司的时候，已经差不多三点了，还没有进办公室，就被人事部的小林叫住了。

什么事，一个标准的笑容，看的小林心里一跳，在心里啊啊啊啊的怪叫着，相叶部长真的又帅又温柔。

咳咳——

中午总部那边来了一个新人，是分配到你这边的，工位就安排到你对面了，听二宫部长说，这个新人要你亲自带，所以我来跟您说一声。

好的，麻烦你了，相叶点点头，表示自己知道了，然后带着合同回到了办公室，新人啊，希望是个聪明，能派上用场的人。

不过一个新人，需要自己亲自带，还能和自己单独使用一见办公室，该不会是开后门来的吧，相叶一面腹诽，一面打开了办公室的门。

然后

他看到了一个金色的脑袋。

相叶心里一跳，有了一种不好的预感，应该，不会吧。神啊，千万不要是樱井翔。应该不是，毕竟对方才二十岁啊。

可惜，相叶的心声，并没有届到。

对面的脑袋转了过来，看到相叶的瞬间，一点惊讶的神情都没有流露，反而笑的很得意。

你好，我是樱井翔。

-

等二宫回来的时候，看到的就是这样一幅场景。

前辈，这个地方应该怎么做?新人整个人都快贴到相叶身上了。

卧槽，你问问题，就问问题，贴这么近干嘛，相叶简直要炸毛了，不自然的扭了扭身子，稍微离樱井远了一些。

啊，我看看，嗯，这样，这样——相叶支支吾吾的说了一通，然后问，懂了吗?

樱井似笑非笑的看着他，前~辈——觉得我懂了吗?

妈的，说话就说话，笑什么，叫前辈就好好叫，撒什么娇!小女生撒娇叫可爱，你这，嗯，虽然也是挺可爱的。

我觉得，你应该没有懂，脑内活动归脑内活动，相叶依旧老老实实的回答。

樱井笑了笑，还想继续进攻，被咚咚两声敲门声打断了。

简直看不下去了。二宫扶额。

开玩笑，自己在门口看了这么久，两个人竟然一点都没有发现，相叶这个傻兔子，在对方面前简直毫无招架能力，感觉自己再不来，他就要被吃了。

樱井君是吧，二宫开口了，我和相叶部长有点话要谈，你先出去一下，十分钟后回来。

-

觊觎我的发小?得先过我这关。二宫恨恨的想，相叶也是的，能不能有点出息，对方目的不纯的靠近，你就任由他为所欲为吗?

想到这里忍不住瞪了对方一眼。

相叶凭白被瞪了一眼，有点委屈，nino你干嘛瞪我啊。

我眼睛抽筋不行啊。二宫没好气。

J这周正好回来，他也好久没有见到你了，要不要一起吃个饭啊。

不要了吧，相叶撇撇嘴，打扰你们情侣相聚，我这点空气还是会读的。

二宫被气笑了，你要真是会读空气，也不用我天天为了你操心了，就怕哪天被人卖了自己都不知道。

那你自己去跟J说，我负责传达的话，我带到了。

别呀，相叶一副讨好的模样，我去，我去行吧。

相叶可不敢惹松本，他心想，到时候松本不开心，大爷嘴角一垂，你也跟着不高兴，最后还不是回来折腾我啊。

行，记得这个周末时间空出来，具体我再通知你。二宫说完想走，突然又折返回来，不是，我说相叶氏，那个樱井怎么回事啊。

刚刚我进来的时候，他看你的眼神，啧啧，真是要多暧昧有多暧昧。还有你，一副欲拒还迎的模样。

什——什么。nino你哪只眼睛看到我欲拒还迎了。

得了吧，一对狗[河蟹]男男，绝对有猫腻，在我面前我劝你最好坦诚点，不然我就去跟J说你乱[河蟹]搞。

喂——好吧，你靠过来一点，我告诉你，相叶凑到二宫耳边小声的说着经过。

-

行啊，相叶氏，背着我都勾搭上小朋友了。

你们谁在上面呀?二宫冲他挤眉弄眼。

当，当然是我了……相叶说的毫无底气，好吧，破罐子破摔。我这次翻车了，被小朋友给压……

嚯，相叶氏，你也有今天啊。二宫笑的开怀。不过，笑够了又停顿下来，这个小朋友看起来不大啊，满二十了吗?还有他怎么会这么快就找上门来。

说到这个，相叶把脸埋到手掌里，我轻敌了。

怎么，真的犯罪了，搞了未成年?

不，相叶抬头看他，他刚满二十。

不对呀，二十岁就不上学了?没有学历可进不了我们公司。

不愧是nino酱，我和你问的一样。

撒，因为我聪明呀，跳过两级，今年刚好毕业。樱井翔原话，相叶复述给二宫听。

行吧。二宫还是第一次遇到比自己还自恋的人，有点嫌弃的撇了撇嘴。

怎么轻敌了，二宫又把话题扯了回来。

就，我那天不是见色起意吗，嗅到了同类的气息，刚好对方脸也长得和我眼缘，我就信息全部用的真的，把他带回我家——二宫的脸色越来越难看，相叶说话声音越来越没有底气

得，相叶这次绝对是要栽跟头。转念一想，不过看对方这态度，挺认真的，相叶这家伙自从跟家里摊牌之后，就没有正经的交往过人，或许，这是一个转机也说不定。

不过，还是太小了。二宫有点头疼，相叶果然麻烦。

-

等了好长时间，二宫才从办公室里出来，樱井翔立马迎了上去，点了点头，然后准备回工位。

等等。

您是叫我吗?樱井看了一周，没有别人，指了指自己。

二宫不置可否，樱井离得近了一些。

恭喜樱井君加入我们公司，我听说，竞争公司樱井会社的长子，也满二十，巧了，今年刚从庆大毕业……二宫没有往下继续说。

是又怎么样。樱井面带微笑。

二宫瞬间严肃了起来，我话先说在前面，如果有些人是带着不良目的来接近相叶君，那可能要失望了，一来那家伙就是个笨蛋，二来我绝对不允许有人对他不利。

哦?樱井勾勾嘴角，二宫前辈和相叶前辈关系这么好?

二宫也笑，一把拉住樱井，头靠了过去，如果有人不信，大可以试试看。

说完，放开了樱井，理理衣服，露出一个营业微笑：樱井君，快进去吧。

樱井也不恼，整理好衣服，也如常的走进了办公室。

看着樱井进门后，二宫打了一个电话：大叔，帮我查个人，樱井会社长子的全部信息发到我邮箱。嘛，谈钱多伤感情，下次我请你去银座喝酒，不许拒绝，就这么定了，好了，挂了。

-

相叶最近很烦，每天不仅要面对冗杂的工作，还要面对有个人的肢体“骚扰”

借着工作的借口，时不时的会“不小心”碰到自己的手，脸，或者是腰。

相叶心里苦，相叶好想说。

“樱井翔!”

前辈?樱井翔听到相叶叫自己，立马从工位上抬头，瞬也不瞬的盯着自己看，圆圆的眼睛里满满是惊喜。

真可爱啊，相叶想，紧接着又在心里骂自己没出息，可不能被敌人迷惑了。

我说，相叶清了清嗓子。

嗯?

那个，我这个人不喜欢和别人有肢体接触，所以下次樱井君稍微注意一点安全距离。

樱井噘着嘴巴，有点委屈，大眼睛扑闪着，仔细看，说不定还有水花，相叶一下子有点心软，却就被他接下来说的话，惊呆了。

可是，相叶前辈那天明明都是要我碰你更多啊。

啊呸，穿了裤子也敢耍流氓，信不信我告你职场骚扰。

相叶愣愣的看着樱井，这个人脸长的明明这么可爱，怎么能说出这么黄暴的话，这个冲击感，就好像学生时代最清纯的女同学，说着最下流的话，做着挑逗的事情。

“清纯小樱”看着呆呆的相叶，又偷偷的笑了出来，隔着文件格子戳了戳对方的脸颊，站起身凑上去，在对方耳边轻轻地说，前辈好可爱。

热气喷洒在耳朵上，等相叶反应过来的时候，樱井自己退了回去，啊，好讨厌，这家伙太狡猾了。

-

好无趣，公司旅游什么的，我才不去呢!

相叶从二宫那里得到了自己意料之中的答案，揉了揉脸颊，nino真是的，往年不去就算了，今年，今年……

抬头看了看樱井翔，对方笑眯眯的，相叶前辈，这次旅行可真令人期待呢!

啊，哈，是，是嘛。

等到了目的地，拿到房间安排表的时候，相叶心里一阵绝望，自己的运气真的很绝。卡密萨马，我可是您忠实的信徒啊，为什么总是怕什么来什么。

相叶前辈，我们一间房呢。相叶听完丝毫不掩饰的翻了个白眼。

对了，忘了说了，是我特意跟人员安排的神尾桑说的，申请和相叶前辈一间房的。说完又想起什么似的，笑的更开心了，冲着相叶眨了下眼睛，这里的温泉还不错，期待晚上相叶前辈穿浴衣的样子呦!

-

到了夜间吃饭的时间。

樱井换好了衣服，率先过去了，大多同事为了等吃完饭能直接泡温泉，都换上了浴衣。

等相叶出来的时候，果然，对方并没有穿浴衣，简简单单的衬衣长裤，清清爽爽的模样，笑起来的样子和刚出社会的大学生没有两样。

那个坐了下来，和同事在愉快的交谈着，注意到自己的视线，望过来的时候，偷偷的翻了个白眼。

樱井笑了起来，这人怎么这么可爱，还故意跟自己赌气。刚想去找他，被有田桑叫了过去：樱井君，这边需要抬东西，可以过来一下吗?

好的。樱井回头望了望相叶，对方还在和同事聊天，不要心急，反正时间还长。

注意到樱井起身离开了，相叶也心里松了一口气，这家伙视线压迫感不是一般的强烈，才不要听他的话穿什么浴衣呢!

想着又喝了一口酒。

樱井再次回到内室的时候，约莫已是半个小时后。相叶作为不大不小的领导，上赶着巴结他的人不少，这人又一贯待人温和，不知道被劝了多少酒，整个人满脸通红，不知道是热，还是酒劲儿上来了，出了不少汗。

修剪干净的头发，看起来也湿漉漉的，前额有些许的头发遮住了眼睛，相叶不知道在和旁边的女同事说着什么，乐呵呵的，对方还凑上来替他捋了捋前发，两个人离得很近。

说什么安全距离，樱井握紧了拳头，紧了又紧。还是没有上前，坐回了自己的位置上。

-

酒喝的有点多，尿意就止不住。

人有三急，生理常态，没什么好害羞的，相叶踉踉跄跄的站起来，坐在他身边的安藤小姐连忙去扶他。

相叶部长，没问题吧?你是要回房间吗?我陪你去吧。

“啊，不用了”虽说是正常生理现象，相叶还是有点不好意思的皱了皱鼻子，“我想去卫生间”

安藤小姐也被相叶的态度搞得有点不好意思起来，“那，您请。”

樱井把一切都看尽了眼里，悄悄地跟了出去。

卫生间离得稍微有点远，绕了点路，才找到地方。卫生间里的灯光有点暗，一个人都没有，相叶害怕这种有点偏僻，又没有什么人的地方。

心里有点忐忑的方便完，洗手的时候，突然有个人钻了进来，动作麻利的落了锁，吓了相叶一跳。忍不住呜哇的叫了一声，就看到那人站到自己跟前。

什么嘛，原来是樱井翔。相叶没好气：你干嘛锁门，我要回去了。

樱井一言不发，一把扯过他的手腕，一手扣着他的下巴，wen了上来。

一个富有侵略性又控制欲极强的吻，嘴角，牙齿，口腔的每一处，都被细细的搜刮着，舌头被一刻不停的shun吸着，可以品尝到双方嘴里的酒味。唇齿相依的同时，对方的手也开始不老实，汗湿的头发被一下又一下的触摸着，慢慢的滑向后颈，肩胛骨。

因为接吻，身体变得/敏/感/极了，五感都变的灵敏起来，四周寂静无人，接吻的水声不断被放大，似有似无的抚弄，让他体内欲望的潮涌一波一波的袭来。

樱井却在这个时候放开了他：前辈，出来这么久，你该回去了。

-

相叶有点恼，妈的樱井翔，光撩不做。

体内的欲望没有得到纾解，相叶心里窝着一团火，等樱井从卫生间回来的时候，相叶恨恨的瞪了他一眼，可惜，我们的樱井君并没有看到。

酒过三巡，气氛越发的热烈起来。有人提议“不如，我们来真心话大冒险吧”

这个提议很快得到了大家的肯定，很快叫来服务员准备，把桌子重新拼到一起，围了起来。前两轮，抽到了一对年轻男女，惩罚游戏是拥抱，另外一次是两个男同事一起吃pocky，难度不高，都很好的完成了。

第三轮的时候，相叶中招了，心里哀嚎，同事倒是高兴的起哄：真心话还是大冒险。

相叶学乖了，不是自己矫情，有樱井在，他是真怕对方整出什么幺蛾子来。咬了咬牙：我选真心话。

「上一段正式的恋爱分手的原因」

大家都在撇嘴，什么嘛，相叶君运气也太好了，根本不是有难度的问题，只有樱井没有错过相叶听到问题一瞬间的慌乱。

因为对方出国留学了，我们恋爱了四年，最后摆在他面前有一个很好的机会，对方就选择了前程。

嘛，很普通对吧，让大家失望了吧。相叶笑了笑，干脆我自罚一杯吧。说完就端起酒杯一饮而尽。

怎么会普通呢，樱井心想，认真去对待的感情，最终却没能换来好的结果，一定很疼吧。

-

相叶出生在一个氛围很好的家庭里，不管再累，父亲工作之余会陪着孩子一起玩，母亲有着典型日式女性的温柔，又不失坚韧，听说，母亲以前很爱玩机车，小时候的相叶一边拍手，一边叫好，卡桑真酷啊。老爸也一脸自豪，那可不是，你妈妈是全日本最棒的女人。

不管说什么，都有人倾听，不管做什么，父母都会支持，等到了大学发现了自己取向的时候，相叶并没有和其他人一样惊慌，反而很平和的接受了这个结果。

可是，想是一回事，要不要做又是另外一回事，不能仗着父母无条件的爱，把一切都压到他们身上。

相叶咬咬牙，决定找自己最好的朋友二宫商量一下。转念一想，二宫也不过是一个高三的孩子又能做什么呢，就把这件事压在心头，谁都没有告诉。

相叶这个人最大的优点就是不别扭，大学里交往了一个男孩子，对方主动追求的自己，那是一个浑身都闪着光的人，能被这样的人喜欢，怎么可能不心动。

甜蜜了几年，相叶甚至有种错觉，他们会一直在一起，开始畅想属于他们的未来，甚至把压在心头的秘密，和父母谈了牌。

可是，被抛弃了。

比起爱情，对方更在意自己的前程，明明两者并不是不可兼容，相叶这时才意识到，大概从一开始，对方就没有把他规划到自己的未来里。

反观自己，傻乎乎的不顾一切的想要正大光明的得到祝福，真是可笑。

-

从那天开始，相叶不再认真的谈感情。

倒也不至于不相信感情，毕竟身边就有对甜蜜的现实。大二的时候，二宫有一天略带忸怩的打电话约自己，说有重要的事情要说。

相叶笑着调侃了一句，怎么，难不成是出柜。

那边半晌没有声音，相叶不知道怎么言语的时候，二宫的声线又顺着电波传了过来：相叶氏，我和J在一起了，我们是互相喜欢的，我和J认真考虑过了，我们要在一起。

从小一起长大的发小，搞到了一起，相叶没有愤怒，反而替他们高兴。

虽然后来吃了无数狗粮，不过看在他们两个最好的朋友都是自己的份上，这狗粮吃的值。

替他们庆祝的时候，也顺势在两个人面前出了柜，被两个人一顿暴打，直呼相叶不拿自己当朋友。

不是怕你们两个觉得恶心，当时也没有遇到喜欢的人，觉得也可能是自己心性不定，又怕打扰你们学习。相叶说的真诚。

二人也了解相叶这家伙过于敏感，又太过于温柔，最终那一晚，三个人抱成一团，又哭又笑的睡着了。

-

聚餐结束以后，有去泡温泉的，有回房间休息的，相叶酒喝的有点多，觉得难受，也直接回了房间。

一进入房间，相叶就整个人瘫到榻榻米上，一动不动，樱井收拾完残局，也跟着回来了。

相叶前辈，樱井叫他。

嗯?从鼻腔里哼出一个音节，声音闷闷的，通过空气传到樱井的耳朵里，感觉像在撒娇。

撩拨的心里痒痒的，樱井压了上来，找到他的嘴唇，又一次的亲吻他，这次却很温柔，是一个浅尝辄止的吻。

亲完他之后，把脑袋埋到他的颈窝里，蹭了蹭，是前辈先招惹我的，所以你不能在随便招惹其他人，不许想其他人。

明明在宣誓主权，音调却很软。

相叶本来提到不好回忆的情绪也被安抚了，他捧住樱井的脸，啄了一下，额头，眼睛，鼻尖，两颊，最后是嘴唇，相叶温柔的吻着。

呐，我说樱井君，我们做吧。

-

相叶的脸离自己很近，近到可以看清楚他的每一个表情，眼睛又黑又亮，樱井试图从中找到一丝玩笑的意图，可他很认真，大概是被樱井盯得有点久，脸红了。

“你知道自己在说什么吗?”樱井轻声问他。

相叶没有再回答他，抬起一点身子，只是将鼻子凑到樱井的脖颈之间。

“好温暖，真好闻”他说。“是香水的味道吗?不对……应该是沐浴露的味道吧。”相叶和樱井的视线相对，对方锋利的眉毛皱了起来，好像在生气。

相叶抚平了他的眉间，顺着鼻梁滑了下来，停在对方的嘴唇上，他又一次探起身子，口勿了上去，他身子里还带着酒精的热，樱井带着凉意的嘴唇，很好的舒缓了心里的那份热。

樱井下唇有点肉嘟嘟的，相叶对这一部分情有独钟，吮吻了很久，才舔了舔对方的唇角，舌尖一下又一下的戳进去，直到口腔打开，才灵活的钻了进去，继续深入，纠缠起来。

嘴唇分开，相叶问樱井：你不愿意吗?

手顺着对方敞开的衣领，摸了进去，樱井隔着衣物，一把握住他想要作乱的手，“相叶前辈，我们没有在交往吧。”

“那又怎样?”相叶问他。

“相叶前辈，想要一直这样?”

“现在，你想和我谈这个”相叶笑了“第一次，你也没有拒绝我啊，樱井君。”

-

怎么会不愿意，喜欢的人躺在自己身下邀请自己，加上晚上相叶不顾自己，和别人亲密的态度，已经惹得樱井恨不得现在就把人抓过来大战三百回合。

虽然不想承认，哪怕自己染金发，打耳钉，做一些很张扬叛逆的事情，家庭的教育，让他的一些观念渗入骨子里，在外人面前从来知进退，温柔有礼。

相叶是个意外，也是例外。

说起这个，樱井有点恼，一夜情这种事情，根本就是不负责任的做法，却在遇到相叶的时候，被对方蛊惑了。

并非没有地方去，明明可以拒绝，大学的亲友家离得并不远，在踌躇间，相叶邀请了自己。如果不是相叶，大概会觉得这种行为很轻浮。

自己憧憬的是按部就班的恋爱，先明确彼此的心意，交往之后，才能h，说出来要被别人笑话：樱井君，你也太老套了吧。

可是，如果负责任，给承诺，是老套的话，樱井也认了，他不喜欢谈那种模模糊糊，暧昧不清的感情。

偏偏相叶，一副不想和他谈感情的样子。

背道而驰的感情观，这样下去是正确的吗?

身下的相叶，还在看着自己，罢了，做自己喜欢的事情，靠近自己喜欢的人，哪里需要对错来论，要遵从自己的内心。

想要占有他，现在，马上。樱井听到了自己心底深处的声音。

-

樱井急急的凑上去撕相叶的衣服。

“等等。”

“你又来?”樱井解扣子的手停了下来，声音里却带着显而易见的气愤。

“把灯关上。”相叶一手推他，另一只手臂遮住眼睛。

樱井起身把室内的灯给关上，让相叶重新用舒服的姿势躺下，利落的把衬衫扣子解开，口勿他胸膛的每一寸肌肤。接着又褪去他的裤子，重点服务胸前和胯下，不是第一次这样亲密，熟悉又陌生的感觉，让相叶为接下来即将发生的事情感到期待。

樱井的动作比想象中来得温柔，也比想象中做的激烈，他颤抖着身子承受着对方的每一次爱抚，本能的反应让他忍不住发出声音，一阵一阵的快感如潮涌般向自己袭来，忍不住落下眼泪。

紧接着被樱井湿热的舌头舔了干干净净。好色。相叶心想。

来不及想更多，脆弱的部分，又重新被对方纳入口中，只能跟着对方的节奏在欲望里沉沉浮浮，把手插入对方濡湿的金发里，离自己更近了一些，不断的进进出出间，相叶发出一声声喑哑的呻吟，感到要到极限的时候，相叶又慌乱起来，想要让对方退出来，结果那双眼睛望了过来，相叶大脑一片空白，到了临界点，身寸了出来。

樱井抽了一张纸，把液体吐了出来，揉成一团扔到垃圾桶里。摸索了一会儿，从包里掏出来一瓶润滑油和几个安全套。

没给他反应和害羞的机会，樱井把他翻了个身，润滑油涂了满手，开始为相叶扩张。

卧槽，为什么我又是下面的，落了先机，就翻不了身了吗?相叶心内一阵哀嚎。

-

樱井这个人极其的有耐心，这是他们第一次做，相叶就知道的事情，一根手指一根手指的探入，慢慢的抠挖着，直到感觉对方能够纳入自己，才掰开对方的腿，撑开套子戴好，进入了他的身体。

异物进入的不适感，让相叶发出一声急促的呼叫：痛。

樱井有点紧张，稍微停顿了一下，让对方的腿缠在腰上，把相叶抱了起来，重力作用下，更加深入了一些，相叶把脑袋卡在樱井的脖颈间。

“好溜啊……”

喂!我有听到哦。樱井报复性的咬住了自己嘴边的耳垂，用牙齿磨着那块软肉，又舔了舔：masaki。压低的声音在耳侧，尤其性感。

相叶抖了一下，突然叫名字，好犯规，但是。

“你倒是动啊!卡在这里算什么!”

“叫我名字”

“翔……翔ちゃん

话音刚落，樱井就剧烈的动作起来，线条流畅的脊背不断的收缩着，伴随着相叶似痛苦似欢愉的声音，越发激烈。汗水不断的渗了出来，额头，胸前，后背，甚至低落下来，打在相叶的脸上，两个人浑身都黏糊糊的。

樱井的视线始终停留在相叶身上，想要看到对方的每一个表情，可惜窗户没有打开，室内的光线太暗了，只能看到大概。

相叶的声音越来越急促，闭着眼睛不断的哼出声。被樱井撞击的失了力气，无意识间，发出一句很轻的声音:太深了。

听到相叶这句话的瞬间，樱井把他重新压到身下，快速又紧凑的动作着，相叶在这紧密的冲击中，又一次哭了出来，紧接着后面不断的收缩了几下，他感到里面一股热流。

樱井翔射了出来，相叶也有一次高潮。

-

拿了纸巾和毛巾，两个人做了简单的清理，樱井把相叶埋进被子里，做完这些，为了散去内室的欢爱气味，披了一件衣服，关掉空调，把窗户打开。

还是冬季，一阵寒风吹了进来，凉意让樱井从刚刚热烈的欢爱中冷静了下来。

只是肉体关系啊……刚刚相叶叫了他小翔，不过欢爱过程中的话语，是最不能相信的。樱井明白这点，又有点不甘起来。

呐，樱井君。相叶的声音打断了樱井的胡思乱想。

嗯?不叫翔ちゃん了?樱井回望着对方，借着月光，这人被衬得更加动人，像是盈了一圈冷光，看起来很美好，却冰凉。

对方才二十岁，自己对他一无所知，除了身体上算得上契合，一切都是未知。

踌躇满志的前景，坦荡光明的未来，是属于樱井翔的。

翔ちゃん。相叶从善如流，看到对方露出笑容之后又继续说:你知道任何事情都是具有保鲜期的吗?在过期之前选择结束一切，才能永久的封存这份美好，不然拿到现实中，添加各种现实因素，只会变得疲惫不堪。

樱井没想到，相叶竟然会在这个时候和自己谈论这个。妈的相叶雅纪，你到底会不会读空气。

-

其实樱井知道，相叶在拒绝自己。

因为你和前男友没有好的结果，就觉得所有人都不得善终?相叶前辈，你会不会太偏激了一点。

说什么永久封存美好，你是活在童话故事里吗?

樱井走了过来，相叶前辈，你根本就是个胆小鬼，被比自己年龄小的人说教，一定很讨厌吧，我也一样，你说的这些，全部——都让我很讨厌，我只问你一句，你喜欢我吗?

我只问你这一次，如果你拒绝我，我再也不会来干扰你，如果你同意，我们就好好的在一起，至于你所说的那些不堪，那些麻烦，总归是有我陪着你，相叶前辈不至于对自己这么没自信吧。

话说的强硬，樱井其实也很紧张，万一——万一相叶拒绝自己……那就上面的话全部不作数，胡搅蛮缠一下好了。

狡猾——

相叶裹着被子像樱井扑了过来，樱井没有预料到对方的动作，被扑得一个趔趄，相叶拉住了他，稳住了身形。

狡猾——相叶声音闷闷的。再给我点时间。

-

距离那天之后，又过了两天，很快就到了松本回来的日子，相叶早早的完成了工作，准点下了班，和二宫一起过去了。

到地方的时候，松本已经在包厢里了。三个人打小的交情，也没有那么客套，相叶和二宫把衣服挂好，落座之后，就随手拿起菜单点单。

点好之后，相叶喝了一口水，润了润喉咙才开始说话：“润，好久不见。”

松本和二宫对视一眼，二宫清了清嗓子：“相叶氏，这次有一个消息要告诉你。J已经被我们公司挖角了。”

“不是吧，你俩真的想好了。”相叶有点惊讶，虽然从小到大的朋友能够和自己一起工作是件快乐的事情，相叶还是有点担忧。“到时候，要避嫌的地方可太多了，你俩可是会很累的。”

相叶说的道理他们也不是不明白，同性恋爱根本无法摆到台面上来，可是尽管这样，恋爱中的人还是想要离得更近一些，不用黏在一起，知道对方就在自己触手可及的地方，就很安心。

“放心吧，倒是相叶氏你现在怎么样了。上次你们一起过夜，那个小朋友没有进一步动作吗?”

松本也望着相叶：“这事我听nino说了，雅君可以啊，二十八还能吃嫩草啊，桃花运不错嘛?”

二宫还贱兮兮的插嘴：“相叶氏那其实是樱花运。”

本来还高高兴兴的相叶，脸色一下子垮了下来，别提了，我现在正烦着呢。

二宫一听，来了劲头儿：“快说出来，让我俩开心开心，是不是你那个小樱花又做妖了?”

相叶白了他一眼：“樱井跟我告白了。”

-

二宫倒是不意外，点了点头。“你拒绝人家了?”

“问题关键就在这里……我……不想拒绝他。”

“那就答应好了。”

“说起来是容易，说到底恋爱不是一件这么简单地事情。”

“且不说我们之间有八岁年纪差，就算是正常的恋爱，这也是不能忽视的差距吧。”相叶很苦恼的样子。

“nino你知道的吧，如果对方不是认真的，我不想重蹈覆辙，如果是认真的，那我更不想拖他下水，让他和我一样。”

松本一副不赞同的样子：“雅君，虽然我和nino到现在都没有跟家里坦白，没有面对你当初遇到的问题，可能在你看来不具备说这话的资格。”

“你喜欢他吗?”松本很认真。

“喜欢”相叶也认真的看着松本“不然我也不会这么纠结了”

“相叶氏，我友情提供一个信息，樱井不会被你拖下水”相叶听到这话，带着明显的惊讶的语气，二宫没有理会他，菜在他们交谈间，陆续的上来了，二宫吃了一口菜，才继续说话。“大野桑你知道吧，他不是自己开了一家调查所吗?所以，出于对某个笨蛋的人文关怀，我去查了一下子樱井翔。”

二宫有点得意“相叶氏，你知道樱井是我们竞争对手公司社长的长子吗”

这下子惊讶的不止相叶了，松本也忍不住问“那个我们都知道的樱井会社?”

二宫点点头，抬头看了一眼相叶，果然，这家伙脸都白了，和当时的自己想到一个方向去了，二宫叹了一口气，幸好自己先查了一下，也万幸，樱井不是那种人。

二宫拍了一下相叶的脑袋，笨蛋，不要多想了，关于这件事，可不是“小樱花”的减分项，对你来说，可能是加分项来着。

-

相叶氏说过的吧，第一次见樱井翔的时候，他就穿了一件单衣吧，二宫一点不着急，语速不紧不慢。听说，樱井翔和家里闹掰了，吵着要出来独立，不然你以为以樱井的学历，不觉得进入我们公司还是屈才了一些吗?

我们公司也还不错吧。相叶小声插话。

二宫冷笑一声，那是以你和我目前来说，还算不错，樱井可是庆大出来的。

也是哦。相叶点点头。

有一个有趣的说法，樱井和家里出柜了。二宫笑的意味深长，相叶氏，我觉得你应该不用再那么纠结了吧。

“才没有什么所谓的拖别人下水，不是你，也会有别人。”

“樱井君是自己决定坦诚的面对自己的家人的，这点，你们两个还真是意外的般配。”

“真不知道到底是聪明还是笨蛋。”

“可是nino，樱井家里条件和我们是不一样的，你说，如果他最后想开了，答应他爸爸结婚呢”相叶并没有如二宫所想，因为这个消息开心，反而更加愁容满面，“而且，樱井君进入我们公司，不樱井会社不会对我们公司进行恶意打压吧，润刚过来，到时候我们都失业了怎么办啊”

嗯，我们的相叶君，不仅关心爱情，还很关心自己的饭碗。

“相叶氏，你还是少看点月九吧，我看你这么担心自己的工作，最好现在立马答应樱井翔，然后等人家爸爸拿着一千万的支票来找你，最起码你没有爱情，还能有好多钱，万一哪天我和J被家里逼的没有办法想跑路，这笔钱留给我们做跑路费”小尖嗓，都不带喘气的。

相叶又被吐槽了，不服气的去闹他。

松本看着他们俩跟中学生似的，笑了出来，在相叶的手准备糊上去的时候，打断了两个人：雅君，我觉得你心里已经有自己的想法了吧。

相叶和二宫停了下来。

相叶点了点头，有点不好意思，总是让你们为我担心。

笨蛋，我们是朋友啊。

-

一进入公司的时候，相叶就感觉到有视线始终胶着在自己身上，不用想，也知道是樱井。相叶一方面是故意的，一方面也是真的忙，好在樱井工作方面上手很快，经过这些时日的磨合，两个人在工作上也算默契，周一各种零碎的工作，缠得相叶脱不开身，樱井也没有耽误工作，也一直不停的行走各个部门之间。

等一切结束之后，相叶瘫在办公椅上，已经过了吃饭的时间了。

樱井这个时候，推门进来了，手里拿了两个饭团，和两罐草莓牛奶。

吃吗?

谢谢，相叶接过饭团，咬了一口，用吸管吸了一口牛奶，满足的皱了皱鼻子。

好甜。

樱井也把椅子拖了过来，坐到相叶旁边，默不作声的啃着饭团，空下来了，相叶又想起自己和樱井现在的状况，有点在意起来，忍不住用余光瞟他。

这个人吃东西的样子，意外的很可爱，虽然小口小口的吃着，动作在男性之间，绝对不算粗鲁，甚至吃相还不错，又吃东西很香的模样，一副满足的表情，相叶心里扑通扑通的跳着，看着樱井的样子，觉得心里热乎乎的。

以后和这个人一起吃饭，绝对很幸福。

牙白，自己已经考虑到以后一起吃饭什么的，内心是已经默认了这个结果了吗?

在相叶胡思乱想的时候，樱井的声音突然传来：相叶前辈，你看够了吗?

诶——我——相叶声音很慌乱，樱井吸完最后一口牛奶，把椅子拖得更近了一些，我说，相叶前辈，你也该给我答复了吧。周末两天，还不够你想的吗?

-

樱井君，我比你年纪大。

我知道。

我是男人。

我知道。

可能得不到祝福哦。

我做好准备了。

没有办法在人多的地方约会哦。

我会尽可能的找人少的地方的。

要到处避嫌，在外面也不能牵手，不能拥有家庭。樱井君，这些你都承受的了吗?相叶语气很急。

相叶前辈，你在害怕吗?我说过了，我可以陪着你。你说的那些，我都明白，我虽然比你年轻，不过也不是小孩子了，你也二十岁过，其实这些，和我们恋爱，在一起并不矛盾，即使是异性恋也不一定会被所有人看好，叫衰的也不少，说到底，恋爱是两个人之间的事情，事关你和我，得不到祝福有这么重要吗，我们又不是艺人，需要活在别人的眼中。

至于你说的家庭，相叶君，我觉得两个人之间的契合比加入一个孩子更重要，至于你如果想要说养老的问题，请相信我们两个的工作能力，以及我们国家的保障体制——

樱井说了一大通，相叶忍不住笑了出来。

怎么了前辈，很好笑吗?樱井被相叶突然地笑搞得有点莫名，相叶摇了摇头，只是觉得小翔好认真。

小——小翔。

牙白，突然改变称呼让自己好心动。

好的，我知道了，小看小翔和自己是我的不对，那么，接下来请多多指教了。相叶骨节分明的手伸到自己跟前。

樱井本来还准备做持久战，却没有想到胜利来的这么突然。偷偷的掐了自己一下，好痛。

一只白净漂亮的手用力的回握了上去，请多多指教。

End


End file.
